Is That Your Big Secret?
by Laura Ann Yates
Summary: How do the team find out about Castle and Beckett?
1. Esposito

_**SPOILERS: **__5.01_

* * *

"So, what did you two do two nights ago that you should have done four years ago?" You both stare at him, moments from the night in question flashing through your mind, and you assume, through his too. The touch of his hand against the skin of your stomach. The whisper of his breath, dancing across your face. You never imagined that it could feel this way to be with a man; you've never experienced these feelings in your life, but since meeting Richard Castle, you have experienced many more new feelings.

"Nothing." You reply simultaneously, agreeing on your answer, unlike many times before.

"Uhuh? Is that so? Well, you don't have to tell me now, but I will get it out of you. Mark my words." Risking a glance at each other, you both hold your breaths as Esposito walks towards the elevator, no doubt heading home for the night.

"What are we going to do Castle? We cannot risk him finding out. If Espo finds out, he will tell Ryan, and Lanie, and then before we know it, the whole precinct will know and we won't be able to work together anymore and I don't know if I can do this without you anymore." You spill all your thoughts and feelings into your words, hoping with everything you have that he will have an idea; a solution.

"Kate, relax. It will all work out. By tomorrow he will have forgotten all about it and we carry on the same way we have for the last four years and no one will know. Although, I do want to tell mother and Alexis, I cannot lie to them." You know, deep down, that he speaks the truth, but after everything that has happened you can't help but worry.

* * *

"So, you ready to tell me what you two were talking about yet?" At first you're confused, what is he talking about? But realisation soon hits.

"Castle, I can't do this anymore. I can't lie to him." You turn to Castle, completely ignoring Esposito.

"Ok, then we tell him." Looking towards the man in question, you see irritation settle on his features. You know he is getting impatient.

"Look, if we tell you this, you have to promise not to tell anyone, ok? Not Lanie. Not Ryan. No one."

"Ok. I promise."

"Castle and I slept together, the night we got suspended."

"Is that it? Is that your big secret?"

"Yes, but it is against NYPD policy for colleagues to be together and although it technically doesn't count to us because Castle isn't a paid employee, Gates won't see it like that and she'll kick him out and I'm not sure if I can do this without him anymore."

"She won't kick him out because he isn't going to know, ok? Your secret is safe with me.

"Thanks, Javi." You let go of Castle and let Esposito pull you into a hug, knowing that Castle understands the brother/sister relationship you share.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I like the idea of Espo knowing early on, athough I think they might be a bit OOC here?_


	2. Martha and Alexis

_**A/N:** As suggested by Soprano009, I am making this into a multi-chapter fic and writing how the rest find out. Here is Martha and Alexis._

* * *

"Mother! Can you come down here for a second please." Castle calls up the stairs as you make your way over to greet Alexis.

"What is it Richard? I need to get ready for my big performance tonight." Martha complains, dragging herself down the stairs at her sons request regardless.

"I know, this will only take a moment but we'd rather tell you both together." A smile spreads across his face as he makes his way over to you, dropping a kiss onto Alexis' head and wrapping his arm around your waist

"Wait, are you two..?" A smile spreads across the young girl's face as realisation creeps in.

"Yes, we are." You lean up to press a kiss the author's lips, not caring that his mother and daughter are stood there watching you.

"Oh this is wonderful news; absolutely wonderful!" Martha exclaims, pulling both into her arms. "We must celebrate! Tomorrow night, we will go to dinner, the four of us; my treat, no exceptions."

"Are you happy together?" The timid question from Alexis surprises you as you both take a moment to ponder your answers.

"Yeah, we are. I love your dad more than anything." You smile, answering for Castle as well as yourself.

"Well then I'm happy for you."


	3. Lanie

_**SPOILERS:**__ 5.02_

* * *

"Hey Dad, Kate" Alexis smiles at you both as she walks into the morgue to see you and Lanie stood by a body.

"Hey pumpkin, will you be home for tea tonight?" Castle asks her, not knowing what she is doing these days.

"No, I'm going out with Max. I'll be dropping by tomorrow with some laundry though." She replies, once more leaving the room.

"You're having sex." Lanie exclaims, a perfectly manicured finger moving between you and your shadow.

"If you say so…" You trail off, not sure where Lanie is taking this.

"You're having sex with Castle." The look of shock on both your faces only goes to confirm her suspicions.

"Yes, I am. Now can you please tell us what you know about her?" You point to the body between you. "I will fill you in on my sex life later." Taking joy in the look of horror that plasters itself on Castle's face at the thought of his sex life being talked about.

* * *

"Spill." Lanie says as soon as she hears the door creak open later in the day.

"It was the night that Javi and I got suspended and after everything that had happened I had all these thoughts and questions and worries just swimming around in my head and knew I had to clear them all before I did anything. It didn't register that it was raining; I just walked until I found myself sat on a swing set, the same one we talked on after I got shot. I must have sat there for hours just thinking. I tried calling him but he ignored it, I wasn't surprised after the way I treated him, so I went to his apartment. I told him I was sorry. I told him that he got away and I didn't care and that I almost died and all I could think about was him and I kissed him and he kissed me and it was perfect. Every moment was perfect." You know she expects more juicy details, and you usually would satisfy her but something holds you back this time. You feel it's too personal this time.

"You're not telling me everything." You knew she would be able to see right through you. You don't care. You can't bring yourself to tell her.

"I can't tell you all the details. I just- it's Castle. This relationship means everything to me and I-" you don't know what to say.

"It's ok, Kate. He's your one and done; I understand."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I'm not too sure about this but I just want to get Lanie and Ryan's part out of the way before I forget about this._


	4. Ryan

_**SPOILERS:**__ 5.04_

* * *

"Hey." A low growl startles you, bringing you out of your trance. You swivel in your chair to see Castle say behind you.

"What are you doing here? I thought we agreed that I'd meet you round the corner?" You smile, knowing he would turn up here not matter what you agreed on.

"I know. I thought it'd be fun if we waited it out together."

"Waited what out together?" Ryan's inquisitive nature rolls up behind Castle, Esposito following not far behind.

"The end of my shift; if no bodies drop in the next five minutes, I'm off to the Hamptons for the weekend." You don't care about letting Ryan know, he's the only one that matters that doesn't know.

"On your own?"

"With me." Castle tells the young detective, pride oozing from every syllable.

"You're willingly going to the Hamptons with Castle?" You know he doesn't quite believe you.

"Yes, problem?"

"Err, no, no problem. I just didn't know you two were, you know, together." You see him stumble over his words, you know he is uncomfortable.

"It's ok Ryan, yes, we're together now, Espo knows, so does Lanie and his mother and daughter, but that's it ok. No one else must know. If Gates finds out, she'll kick him out." You stand up and allow Castle to help you into your coat, taking his hand as you enter the elevator.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I'm sorry it's so short but I just couldn't think of anything else suitable._


End file.
